


Die Zukunft

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: Kean's and Leia's Tales [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Gen, Love, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia und Kean haben ihren Müttern etwas zu sagen. Besonders Leia hat leichte Probleme, sich in ihrer neuen Rolle zurecht zu finden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Zukunft

Kurz bevor wir das Restaurant betraten griff ich nach Keans Hand und verschränkte unsere Finger miteinander. Er sah auf mich herunter und lächelte, gab mir einen Kuss auf die Schläfe. „Hast du etwa Angst?“, fragte er mit diesem unverwechselbaren Ton in der Stimme, der mir sagte, dass er sich liebevoll über mich lustig machte. Ich streckte ihm die Zunge heraus und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich bin nur nervös“, erklärte ich und er hob die Augenbrauen. „Das ist was anderes!“

Aber eigentlich gab es nichts, vor dem ich Angst haben musste. In dem Restaurant warteten nur unsere Mütter, die wir für heute zu einem gemeinsamen Abendessen herbestellt hatten. Wie früher. Nur, dass wir inzwischen Ende zwanzig waren und unser eigenes Leben führten. Wir hatten unsere Mütter seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, weil wir nach Hamburg gezogen waren und es einige Zeit gedauert hatte, bis wir uns an alles gewöhnt hatten.

Kean hielt mir die Tür auf und ich ging am ihm vorbei in den Raum hinein. Wir hätten auch ein nobleres (und teureres) Restaurant wählen können, doch unser Lieblingsitaliener schien für diesen Abend angemessen zu sein. Ich konnte unsere Mütter schon an unserem Tisch am Fenster sehen und sie hatten mich ebenfalls entdeckt und winkten mir begeistert zu. Kean, der die Tür hatte zufallen lassen, grinste, nahm wieder meine Hand und zog mich zu dem Tisch hinüber.

„Mama!“, rief ich, kaum dass wir angekommen waren, und umarmte sie überschwänglich. Sie lachte und erwiderte die Umarmung, während Kean seiner Mutter nur einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Wir setzten uns und Kean drapierte sofort seinen Arm auf der Lehne meines Stuhls. Besitzergreifender Kerl. Doch ich liebte ihn nach über zehn Jahren immer noch genauso sehr wie damals.

Der Kellner kam, um uns die Karten zu geben und unsere Getränkebestellungen aufzunehmen und kaum war er verschwunden stürzten wir uns in eine Unterhaltung über unser neues Zuhause. Wir hatten ein kleines Haus in Hamburg gekauft und es gemütlich eingerichtet. Natürlich hatten wir per E-Mail Fotos und Berichte geschickt, doch unsere Mütter wollten erneut alles haarklein berichtet bekommen.

Theoretisch brauchten wir die Speisekarten nicht mal, da wir alle immer das Gleiche bestellten. Natürlich war das nicht sonderlich abwechslungsreich, aber wenn man ein Leben voller Abenteuerlust hatte konnte man sich doch ab und zu auch mal etwas aus Gewohnheit tun. Ich nahm die Pizza Hawaii und wir führten unser Gespräch fort, bis das Essen kam.

Ich war etwa zur Hälfte mit meiner Pizza fertig, als Kean mir seine Hand auf den Oberschenkel legte und ich erstmal tief durchatmen musste. Bis gerade eben hatte ich meine Nervosität verdrängt, aber nun kehrte sie mit voller Wucht zurück.

 

„Wir müssen euch etwas sagen“, platzte ich heraus. Ja, super Einstieg, Leia.

„Hast du deinen Job verloren?“, wollte meine Mutter auch prompt von Kean wissen und wir verdrehten synchron die Augen.

„Nein, die wären ohne mich aufgeschmissen“, grinste er. „Keine Sorge, unsere Ansage ist positiver Natur.“

„Ernsthaft“, meinte ich und hob mein Cola Glas. „Normalerweise trinke ich immer Wein, Mama. Ich dachte, deine Beobachtungsgabe wäre besser.“

„Oh“, machten unsere Mütter gleichzeitig.

„Wir kriegen ein Baby!“, lachte Kean und zog mich in seinen Arm. Ich lachte ebenfalls. Wir hatten es vor knapp 3 Wochen erfahren und gemeinsam entschieden, dass unsere Mütter es nur persönlich von uns hören sollten.

Eine große Runde Umarmungen folgte und die anderen stießen mit Sekt an, während ich nur mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln an meiner Cola nippte. Natürlich freuten sich unsere Mütter für uns und es hatte gar keinen Grund für mich gegeben, nervös zu sein.

 

Als wir an diesem Abend im Bett des Gästezimmers meiner Mutter lagen, fiel es mir ein wenig schwer, einzuschlafen. Ich wagte es jedoch nicht, mich zu bewegen oder gar aufzustehen, da mein Kopf auf Keans Brust ruhte und er einen sehr leichten Schlaf hatte.

Doch als ich nach einiger Zeit seine Finger durch mein Haar streichen spüren konnte wusste ich, dass er auch nicht schlief. „Was ist los?“, wollte er wissen und ich stieß einen leichten Seufzer aus.

„Ich weiß nicht“, gab ich zu. „Immer noch ein wenig aufgeregt, schätze ich.“

Er lachte und der Ton brachte seinen Brustkorb zum Vibrieren, was ich in meiner Position sehr gut spüren konnte. „Du warst schon immer viel zu energiegeladen“, sagte er.

„Nein, das ist es nicht“, widersprach ich, korrigierte mich aber schnell. „Ich meine, schon, ich bin hibbelig und so und war ziemlich nervös vorhin. Aber ich mach mir einfach ständig Gedanken…“

„Worüber?“, fragte er und begann wieder, mit meinen Haaren zu spielen.

„Über uns. Und die Zukunft. Und das Baby.“ Das waren die unnötigen Sorgen die jede Frau in dieser Situation hatte, das wusste ich. Eigentlich hätte ich mir überhaupt keine Gedanken machen müssen. Wir waren relativ gut gestellt, hatten ein schönes Dach über dem Kopf und ich hätte mir keinen besseren Mann an meiner Seite vorstellen können, als Kean. Doch was, wenn etwas schief ging? „Was, wenn ich keine gute Mutter bin“, sprach ich meine größte Sorge laut aus.

„Du, meine Liebe“, sagte Kean und legte einen Arm fest um mich. „Wirst die beste Mutter sein, die man sich vorstellen kann. Unser Baby wird die tollsten Eltern haben, die es gibt. Und die tollsten Großmütter, natürlich.“

Das brachte mich wiederum zum Lachen. „Sie werden unser Baby verhätscheln“, prophezeite ich.

„Ach was, die nötige Balance zwischen Liebe und Strenge haben sie schon in sich“, lächelte Kean. „Genauso wie du.“

„Wenn du das sagst…“, murmelte ich.

„Solange wir uns nicht trennen, weil wir uns nicht auf einen Namen einigen können, wir schon alles gut gehen“, scherzte Kean und ich kicherte.

„Wenn wir schon so seltsame Namen haben, wie soll dann unser armes Baby enden?“

„Uns fällt schon was ein“, versprach Kean.

 

Darüber war ich mir auch ziemlich sicher und daher fiel es mir nun auch nicht mehr so schwer, die Augen zu schließen. Während der Schlaf sich langsam einen Weg zu mir suchte, dachte ich bei mir, dass ich nun zwar nicht vollkommen beruhigt, aber doch ein sehr viel freier in die Zukunft sah. Und so driftete ich ins Land der Träume.


End file.
